


I Choose You

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (idk how else to tag this), Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers meet whilst playing Pokémon GO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

“Sorry!” is the first thing that leaves Michael’s mouth when he bumps into a stranger. He was playing Pokémon Go so intensely (he was trying to catch a CP 403 Drowzee) he didn’t look up.

“I’ll let this pass by since you look cute,” the stranger has a sort of deep manly voice. _Just the type I’d imagine a twink to have._

“Thanks,” Michael manages to say. “I’m Michael, by the way.”

“Luke,” the other boy looks up from his screen briefly. “Do you live around here?”

“Just downhill a bit, why?”

“I was wondering if you had any rare Pokémon in your backyard,” Luke grins.

“Unless you count Gastly rare, I don’t think you’re in luck,” Michael shrugs semi-apologetically.

“You really don’t get out much, do you?” Luke shakes his head.

“Sorry, I’m my school’s official nerd,” _but I can still top you, bitch_. “Why?”

“‘Cause I totally wanna come over to your house and compare our Pokémon and whatnot.”

 

-

 

“You have a CP 466 Pidgeot,” Luke comments. “You have a fucking Pidgeot at CP 466.”

“I had lots of Pidgey Candies to go around!” Michael pouts as he feels judged.

“It’s okay, seeing you all flustered is cute as fuck,” is Luke’s reply.

“I am not flustered, just wee bit upset that the cute boy I met today judged me,” Michael blurts out without meaning to. _Oops_.

“You think I’m cute too?” Luke grins.

“In a twink-y way,” Michael grins back.

 

Michael can swear he saw the beginning of a blush forming on Luke’s pretty face.

 

-

 

It becomes a thing.

 

Michael and Luke would text each other when they’d get out of the house to play Pokémon Go, and they’d wander around together.

 

As the time goes by, Michael’s little crush on Luke grows bigger. He had so many moments to just plant one on him, but he missed the timing.

 

“You’re staring at me,” Luke comments as they sip on their iced drinks from the nearby Starbucks. “Why are you staring?”

“There’s a CP 256 Pidgeotto in your face?” it doesn’t sound all the convincing even to himself.

“It’s okay to stare at the masterpiece that is my face,” Luke smirks. “So, what’re you really doing?”

“Staring at the masterpiece that is your face,” Michael mumbles, reaching out to thumb below Luke’s lower lip. Before he loses the courage, Michael leans over and pecks Luke’s lips.

 

The blond giggles at his action.

 

“Been waiting for you to do that for a while,” Luke admits with a prominent blush.

 

Luke leans over to kiss Michael this time.

 

-

 

Michael doesn’t think he and Luke are a couple yet, but they aren’t just friends either. Friendly kisses soon turned to lustful pashing.

 

Which would be right about now.

 

“Fuck, Mikey…” Luke mewls out as Michael grinds down against him. “Please…”

“Please what?” Michael starts a trail of kisses from Luke’s neck down to his collarbone. He bites down at the hollow part above the protruding bone.

“Make me feel good…”

“You’re going to sound good too,” Michael smirks, reaching his hand down to cup Luke’s bulge.

 

He undresses them both without much difficulty, and when their bottom halves bare, Michael takes both their cocks in his hand. Luke’s blue eyes widen at first, but then they get hooded and half-closed as Michael starts out a slow pace of his hand. Michael moans in sync with Luke as he thumbs over both their slits.

 

“Oh-oh, fuck, Mikey!” Luke mewls out Michael’s name as he comes, his eyes screwing shut tighter. Michael comes from Luke’s pretty sex noises, painting their stomachs with his fluids.

 

“Yes,” Luke giggles when Michael presses a kiss to his temple after cleaning up.

“Hm?” Michael brushes his thumb over Luke’s lower lip.

“I’ll be your boyfriend.”

 

Michael kisses Luke on his lips.

 

He can’t believe a gaming app got him a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you scrolled this far down to see this note, THANK YOU. Y'all now know there's a Muke AU coming in August. ~~they come hella many times too ~~~~~~


End file.
